Survivor - Pinwheel Forest
by Mastermind Enoshima Alicia
Summary: 16 people from all walks of life are stranded in the lush Pinwheel Forest of the Unova region. Hosted by Flash and Alicia, anything can happen! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other fifteen to claim the million dollar prize? Co-op with flashfire912.
1. Cast Assessments and First Impressions!

A girl wearing black and red on one side and white and black on the other side comes on stage. The audience knows who she is. "Hello, everybody that is viewing this! My name is Mastermind AKA Alicia and I will be hosting my first Survivor season." She said. "But I'm not alone. I brought a friend of mine along to the madness to come who also has written some Survivor seasons. Flash, come on stage."

Then suddenly, a boy wearing a white thermal shirt with black athletic pants along with gray and blue sneakers. And on his head, hiding his short brown and messy hair is a tan fedora. "That's right everyone. Alicia has decided to do a season of Survivor, and as an experienced host I shall be helping her out."

"So now we will be giving our two cents on the players and see what we think about them." Mastermind said, pulling up the character profiles on a large screen.

Name: Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Job: Prefect

Flash's Assessment: Kiyotaka is a bit...uptight, and that can rub people the wrong way in the game. But he has heart and I think he deserves to play the game. If he can find a way to live a little, then he can go far in the game.

Mastermind's Assessment: Ishimaru...his heart and spirit are strong but the only thing his brain thinks of is being the moral compass/hall monitor...

"Ladies and gentlemen, Alicia just summed him up in one sentence." Flash said, sarcastically. A rimshot plays in the background.

Name: Mondo Oowada

Job: Biker Gang Leader

Flash's Assessment: Mondo is a foul-mouthed and no nonsense person. He isn't as mean as he comes off of at first, but if he doesn't like you, odds are he's gunning for you. While he's strong, he's not very smart. I don't see him going far, but I sure hope he does seeing as I feel sorry for the poor guy.

Mastermind's Assessment: Mondo...Imma say it like this: you mess with him...he about to knock your lights out and it will hurt.

"Like I said: strong person." Flash said.

Name: Aoi Asahina

Job: Olympic Swimmer

Flash's Assessment: Hina, how do I say it nicely? She's a good swimmer, she's eye candy for the guys, but she's a total airhead. Then again, I can see her being a floater in this game. Also with her title being Ultimate Swimmer, she could make it to the merge...if she's lucky.

Mastermind's Assessment: Even though she has a bubbly and outgoing personality, she can be serious.

Name: Sakura Ogami

Job: Fighter

Flash's Assessment: I really like what Sakura can bring to the table. One time she was mistaken for a man (hard to do since she's wearing a skirt), but aside from that pointless trivia, she's a HUGE physical threat and has smarts and social skills to back it up. I think she has a good chance of winning, that is if she can make it past the first few days of the merge.

Mastermind's Assessment: In my opinion, Sakura would make a very strong black horse this season. If she gotta fight somebody, let her do what she does best.

Flash blinks. "I think you meant dark...moving on..." He said.

Name: Makoto Naegi

Job: Leader(?)/Member of Future Foundation

Flash's Assessment: As much as Makoto's job sounds awesome...his performance in the game is like bland corn flakes. Then again, he is an intelligent person, so maybe we could see him floating through the game? I dunno. Only reason he was casted was for his over the top reactions. So I'm looking forward to Makoto's performance.

Mastermind's Assessment: Honestly, Makoto is a very smart and kind person. Even though he's bland. I think he needs to step up his game if he wants to win.

"Maybe he will. Never know." Flash remarked.

Name: Yasuhiro Hagakure

Job: Fortune Teller

Flash's Assessment: Scatterbrained, lax, and probably has the secret to success with him. Honestly, he doesn't take things at all seriously unless he's in trouble. He told us in casting his strategy would be to use his fortune telling to see into the future of the game and change it to what he wants. But he only has a 30% rate of getting his predictions right, so I'm looking forward to the mayhem he might bring to the game.

Mastermind's Assessment: Imma make this short: Hagakure will possibly have.a 40% of winning and the other 60%...you'll see.

"Yup." Flash said. Another rimshot plays in the background. The audience laughs.

Name: Touko Fukawa

Job: Author

Flash's Assessment: Looks can be deceiving: Look it up and you'll see this girl's picture. Her alter ego, the 'Genocider' can show itself when blood is present, so this can damage her reputation to her fellow tribemates if this happens. Other than that, she doesn't look like the ideal winner, but we've seen crazier ways of winning.

Mastermind's Assessment: Imma shorten this up. Any hot guy...if you see Genocider...y'all better run like fucking hell!

"She either be voting you out or killing you...I pray to Arceus, Naga and Grambi it's the former. One more for the DR group, who will be forming a tribe!" Flash said, seriously. "She kill me. Oh, it's on!" Mastermind said, eye twitching.

Name: Mukuro Ikusaba

Job: Fenrir Soldier

Flash's Assessment: Now here's something you don't see everyday, a soldier who hasn't suffered a single wound on the battlefield. Not even a stubbed toe. But what's going down with Mukuro is, she could care less about her allies as she plans on lone wolfing this game. Like with Touko and Hiro, we've seen crazy plans to winning this game, so it might work. Other than that, I'm looking forward to seeing her in this game.

Mastermind's Assessment: I have no comment on Mukuro.

Name: Lightning (Real Name: Claire Farron)

Job: Unknown

Mastermind's Assessment: *claps* Now Lighting go hard in battle. Especially against Caius Ballard. Now, if she can defeat Caius along with her competition, she may win this.

Flash's Assessment: I've said it once, so I'll say it again. Lightning, is a strong and no-nonsense woman who does what she can to help out. I get the idea she'll be a Female Hero, so I have high hopes for Claire Farron.

Name: Serah

Job: Unknown

Mastermind's Assessment: Serah is a really sweet girl, mostly around Lightning. But when's she in battle, she almost goes all out. Overall, I think she could possibly win.

Flash's Assessment: Serah and Lightning could be a power duo in this game, where that can help them greatly, or put targets on their backs. Since as we all know, in every survivor's mind... Duo/Love/Family/Partners = Threat

"I see an alliance in the works..." Mastermind says, grinning.

Name: Caius Ballard

Job: Unknown

Mastermind's Assessment: I really hated this dude from the beginning but he looks kinda cool as a boss. I hope he doesn't bring Chaos in this...

Flash's Assessment: Like Lightning being the hero, I think Caius will be the villain this season. Curious to see how he lives up to that role in and out of the game.

Name: Snow

Job: Unknown

Mastermind's Assessment: In Final Fantasy 13-2, he was kinda cool but now in Lightning Returns, he acts like a damn villain. Another darker horse...

Flash's Assessment: Snow is probably going to be a neutral player. I think he won't be afraid to make big moves or backstab anyone. Question is, how will he do with those things?

"That question is very interesting." Mastermind inquired.

Name: Sora

Job: Keyblade Wielder

Mastermind's Assessment: Sora, in my opinion, is nice and kind. But in battle, he feels like another person. Overall, a great person to be on this season.

Flash's Assessment: Sora has two sides to his personality when it comes down to it. When he's not in any serious activities, he's nice and has a wonderful social game. When in challenges however, he's very outgoing and tough to beat. Ideal winner, if you ask me.

Name: Kairi

Job: Princess of Heart

Mastermind's Assessment: She is a very nice girl. But she always teases Sora. Overall, I think she also has a chance in winning.

Flash's Assessment: I don't know much about Kairi to give a fair assessment, so I'm going to pass on this one.

"Moving on..." Mastermind said, sweatdropping.

Name: Riku

Job: Keyblade Master

Mastermind's Assessment: From what I watched on YouTube, I can take a guess that's he is probably gonna be another villain this season as well.

Flash's Assessment: Riku...I don't know about him.

Name: King Mickey

Job: Keyblade Master

Mastermind's Assessment: Another Keyblade Master? This season is getting interesting by the minute. I think since Sora and some of the others has a chance at winning, King Mickey will probably have a higher chance of winning.

Flash's Assessment: From all these keyblade users I'm seeing, I'm predicting at least three of them will align and Mickey the alliance leader. He's got the charisma to be a leader, but will he step up and put a target on his back? Or will he do something unexpected?

"Well, you will find all that and more on Survivor - Pinwheel Forest!" Mastermind said. "Where there are no Heartless, Unversed, or Monokumas. Just bugs. And birds. XD" Flash said. "And a whole lot of madness, alliances, and major cursing by Yours Truly. XD" The girl said, grinning.

"I thought it was on the behalf of Mondo. XP" The boy said, looking at his partner in crime. "Nah. I curse a lot so... be prepared." Mastermind said, laughing. "I won't swear as much. If at all." Flash admitted. "That's because you want to keep it PG-13." Mastermind replied, seriously. "Rated T, in that sense. I'll occasionally swear at times, but it won't be the really bad ones, more like the lighter swear words." He said, making his co-host facepalm. "Anyway, that's all the time we have. We hope you enjoy this season of Survivor! The season premiere will air tonight, so stay tuned! Anything else, Flash?" Mastermind said, bowing to the audience. "Yes, there is one last thing I would like to talk about on Southern Island. A second round of votes will happen, this time those who got votes will still be in the running for Fan Fiction's Fan Favorite Award at the end of the game. Both poll results will be added together and the one with the most votes will win the award, AND. And...the top 3 will win a spot on the future Fans vs. Favorites season coming after this season and the next two seasons." Flash said.

"I would like to see that. Anyway, for my co-host Flash, this is Mastermind saying good night and despair forever!" Mastermind said, disappearing with Flash into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story! So my very good friend flashfire912 had asked me to co-host for his story, "Survivor Southern Island". i said yes. Well, here's my first time hosting a Survivor season with him! I hope you guys enjoy this! ~Alicia**_


	2. Episode 1!

A double decker bus is driving in the Unova region to a familiar location. Flash and Alicia were present in front of the forest, filled with a lot of Pokemon.

"We are driving to a place known as Pinwheel Forest. Located outside of Nacrene City in the Unova Region, this place serves as a stepping stone for aspiring trainers." Flash said to the camera.

"That's right!" Alicia said. "16 people from different places will be coming here to this

exact place to compete." She grinned. "Compete for what, you ask. Well, I'll have my cohost tell you. Tell 'em, Flash!"

"These 16 individuals will be competing for 1 million dollars in their world currency in the ultimate adventure known as Survivor. And yes, my name is Flash. I hosted the hit series Survivor Southern Island, topping over 3000 views and 9 favorites." He added. "These people have not been permitted to speak with each other now, but some of these guys have a history with each other. Here's their first impressions right now."

"_I am a Fenrir soldier, and I take pride in it. I will use the skills I've learned and win the money, no questions asked. The guy with a pompadour, Mondo I think his name is, and the buff lady, Sakura, seem to be my toughest competition out here." - Mukuro Ikusaba_

_"I'm Makoto Naegi, and I know these guys on my tribe. They're my classmates, and I hope we can get along. Though I might wanna be wary around Mukuro, since she's Fenrir." - Makoto Naegi_

_"I'm a strong woman and my own army. I don't need anybody else to help me. I might keep it safe and careful...but I will also try to get serious. My biggest threat: Caius." - Claire 'Lightning' Farron_

_"I was once driven by Chaos and now I'm not anymore. While playing the game, I might not keep it safe and play some tricks. My biggest threat is Lightning and Serah. Mostly Lightning." - Caius Ballard_

Flash watches as a Sewaddle crawls on his arm. "These 16 people will be stranded out here and forced to create a new society! They must learn to adapt or be voted out by their fellow castaways. In the end, only one will be able to claim the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar prize!" He announced.

"16 people have 39 days to compete for the 1 million dollars and the title of Survivor. Who will win? Who will fall short of winning? You're see all that and more on 'Survivor - Pinwheel Forest.'" Alicia said.

* * *

><p><strong>Survivors: Kiyotaka, Mondo, Aoi, Sakura, Makoto, Yasuhiro, Touko, Mukuro, Lightning, Serah, Caius, Snow, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey<strong>

* * *

><p>The Survivors got off the double decker bus, arriving at an area where the hosts are standing. Two Pokemon, one red and blue, and both wearing some sort of martial arts clothing stand behind them at mats colored red and blue.<p>

"Welcome everyone, to Survivor: Pinwheel Forest. A stepping stone for Trainers in the Unova League, and a stepping stone for you guys as well." Everyone cheered.

Mastermind nodded. "He's right. All 16 of you will be competing for 1 million dollars and the title of Survivor. But only one of you will win."

"Let's get some opinions." Flash points to a girl with tanned skin and a red jacket. "Name?"

"Aoi Asahina." She says, staring at the various foliage around her.

"What do you think of your competition right now?" Flash wondered.

"They look pretty tough and smart. And I don't think they have doughnuts..." A couple people laughed at that.

Mastermind pointed to a girl with short pink hair. "Name?"

"Claire Farron. But I'm more commonly known as Lightning." She replied.

"Do you have any advice for your competition?" Alicia asked.

"I do: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Lightning responded.

"Nice..." Mastermind said.

"Classic tactic." Mukuro mutters under her breath. Flash points to her. "Name?"

"Mukuro Ikusaba." She says.

"_Odds are my classmates knows about my status as a Fenrir soldier, but the others don't know that. If I can keep that under wraps, I can stay under the radar." - Mukuro Ikusaba_

"Is there going to be any challenges for you coming into this game?" He asked.

"Us getting along comes to mind." She answered.

"Speaking of getting along, time we finally reveal who you're going to be with. You already have buffs with you, so stand on the colored mat matching with your buff's color." The ones with the red buffs go on the red mat, and the ones with the blue buffs go on the blue mat.

Mastermind had a slight smirk on her face with a small chuckle.

Flash tosses a map to Riku and Makoto. "Red buffed players, you are the Throh Tribe, named after the Judo Pokemon Throh." He says. The red Pokemon looks at them with a nod. "Blue buffed players, you are the Sawk Tribe, named after the Karate Pokemon Sawk." Said blue Pokemon looks at them with a nod as well. "These maps will take you to your new

homes for the next several days. Alicia dear, anything you want to add before they

head off?"

"I have but one thing: Don't *bleep* kill yourselves." Mastermind said.

"_And I'm the only one that should be cursing!" - Mondo Owada_

"With that in mind, have a wonderful 39 days out here, and keep your eyes on the prize." And the tribes went to their respective camps, Throh and Sawk following them for...some reason.

* * *

><p>The tribes!<p>

**Throh: Kiyotaka, Mondo, Aoi, Sakura, Makoto, Yasuhiro, Touko, Mukuro**

**Sawk: Lightning, Serah, Caius, Snow, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Throh Day 1<strong>

The eight red buffed players arrive at camp. The only supplies waiting for them is a pot, machete, and a bag of rice to last them 2 weeks.

_"Upon arriving at camp, there wasn't much waiting for us. I guess it doesn't matter really." -Yasuhiro_

"So, w-where should we start?" Touko wondered, looking around.

"We should start on making fire and shelter!" Kiyotaka ordered. "Collecting wood should be our first priority! Finding the water well is our second!" Mondo looked at the prefect and sneered.

_"Look, I ain't no Survivor expert, but I know who the *bleep* Kiyotaka is. A stuck up guy who is a stickler for rules. And I'm on the same tribe as him. But it don't matter. He puts himself as the leader, it gets the heat off me." -Mondo_

"I shall go gather wood." Sakura announces, Aoi following her. Mukuro stays behind and just watches her fellow tribemates rather closely.

Makoto is busy clearing a fire pit with Yasuhiro's help. "Gotta say, Naegs. Day 1 is the perfect day to form alliances, you know?" The fortune teller wonders.

"Uh...right..." Makoto is a bit unwary about that. "But, shouldn't we wait before we get our bearings first? We're in the middle of a freaking forest!" He protested.

_"As much as I like the people I'm with, I don't really think I want part in any alliances just yet. It just seems unnecessary to me at the moment." -Makoto_

"Yeah, sorry I was a bit rash." Soon, Sakura comes back with several logs in her arms, Aoi just carrying sticks and assorted twigs in her hands. The fighter plops the logs down in the fire pit, Aoi just standing next to Sakura the whole time this was happening.

_"Sakura and I are really close! I think by sticking with her in this game, my chances of winning the million will skyrocket! Then when I win, I'll buy all the doughnuts I can afford with them, then be set for life!" -Aoi_

"I got this, you guys." Mukuro told them. She took the machete in hand and grabbed a few dry leaves on the ground. After striking the machete off of a stone for several minutes...

.

.

.

.

.

She was able to get a spark, and soon, a fire blazed.

"Excellent work, classmate!" Kiyotaka praised. "I will go search for the water well! I will be back soon!" And he left to do so.

Mondo rolled his eyes. "We're *bleep* if we have him as a leader..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sawk Day 1<strong>

The eight blue buffed players finally reached their camp site after a while. They had a pot, machete and some rice as well.

"Well, let's get camp set up." Sora said.

Lightning looked around their camp site. "Riku, Caius. Go get some wood." She ordered.

"_This Lightning chick is a *bleep*. How could she order me around? I'm like way older than her!" - Riku_

"_Lightning is a *bleep*..." - Caius_

Riku stammered while Caius really didn't care.

"Sora, you and Kairi get some water. If there is some." Lightning said.

Sora nodded. "Let's go, Kairi." He said, taking her hand.

"Let's." Kairi said, following Sora to get some water. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Kairi?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could align and stick together." Kairi asked.

Sora nodded. "Sure."

"_Making an alliance with Kairi has got to be the best thing I have ever done." - Sora_

"_I may ask Mickey in the morning if he wants to align with me and Sora." - Kairi_

As soon as Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Caius all left to get wood and water, Lightning walked over to Serah.

"Hey Lightning, what's up?" Serah asked.

Lightning sighed. "I don't trust Caius….so I suggest you and me form an alliance and stick together." She whispered. "Understand?"

"Sure." Serah whispered back.

"_I think me forming an alliance with Lightning is a good thing." - Serah_

"_It's glad that I made an alliance with Serah but I still have to deal with *bleep* Caius…" - Lightning_

Lightning and Serah then walked over to everybody else and socialized.

Riku and Caius finally came back with the wood, dropping it on the ground and then walked off. Lightning glared.

"_Great…Now I have to deal with two *bleep*..." - Lightning._

Riku looked at Caius and said "That Lightning *bleep* is bossy…"

"I know how you feel, man. Lightning is a woman you don't wanna mess with in battle…..and trust me, she can FIGHT." Caius said, nodding. "Do you want to make an alliance together?" He said with a grin on his face, holding out his hand.

Riku shook his hand, smirking. "Hell yeah."

"_This Riku person sounds like a good person to make an alliance with." - Caius_

"_Caius here hates Lightning with a passion. I hate her too. Who doesn't want to form an alliance with him?" - Riku_

Riku and Caius them walked over to the wood and decided to get a fire going…..and it happened. "We have fire!" Riku said.

Lightning nodded. "Good. All we need is water."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Throh Day 2<strong>

Sitting around the fire was Makoto and Mukuro. The Fenrir soldier didn't talk much, while Makoto was weighing his options.

_"Right now, it's anyone's guess as to who I'm voting for should we go to Tribal Council. If I can align with Mukuro, maybe we have a chance at surviving here." - Makoto_

"Hey Mukuro?" He asked. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked in return.

"I was uh...thinking we could align? You, me and uh...Yasuhiro. I think that's an okay final 3, right?" The soldier thought about his offer, then responded with,

"I'll consider it."

As that was happening, Touko was watching them, trying to decide on what to do.

_"I-it's really not my c-c-cup of tea out here...what with all the bugs and stuff being around here, and my White Knight nowhere in sight...this place isn't my ideal setting for a romance novel..." - Touko_

Aoi and Sakura were making adjustments to the shelter, when the swimmer suggested, "Hey Sakura. How about we get some more people in our alliance?"

The fighter agreed on that front. "I believe that would be a good idea. I would also like to hear who you have in mind."

_"If you look closely, you can see pairs forming together. You got me and Sakura, I think Mondo and Kiyotaka, and maybe Makoto and Mukuro. I don't know why, but I think they'd be a pair. So maybe they would be good candidates. *drools* Doughnuts..." - Aoi_

"I would like to propose we have one of the pairs team up with us." She responded, playing around with the zipper on her red jacket. "Perhaps Mondo and Kiyotaka. Both are pretty strong."

Sakura agreed. "I'll talk with them later. You make sure the shelter doesn't fall over." And the fighter went to find them. She would see them arguing about...well, nothing at the moment.

_"Mondo is a free spirit! While I encourage following one's dreams, his ideas and language is far too inappropriate! All I'm doing is trying to mold him into a productive person!" - Kiyotaka_

"I would like to extend an alliance offer to the both of you." Sakura said. "Us three and Aoi. Is that alright?

"Hell yeah! It's about time someone aside from stick in the mud asks me about an alliance." Mondo agreed, jerking his thumb at Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka nodded in agreement, his red eyes looking at Mondo.

_"Well that was easier than I thought. Someone finally having the guts to come ask me about an alliance deal. And about damn time to!" - Mondo_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sawk Day 2<strong>

While everybody else was sleeping, King Mickey and Lightning were around the fire, not speaking much.

Sora and Kairi came back with some water. "We're back!" Sora said as Kairi giggled.

"Finally, we have some water." Lightning said.

"Hey, Mickey. Can me and Kairi talk to you for a bit?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Mickey said, walking towards Sora and Kairi. "What is it?"

"We were wondering if you could join our alliance." Kairi asked.

"Sure!" Mickey said, smiling.

"_I'm glad that I aligned with Sora and Kairi - I can trust these two." - Mickey_

Finally after a while, Serah, Snow, Riku and Caius all woke up. "Morning!" Serah said, yawning a bit.

"More like a rude awakening…" Riku muttered.

Caius yawned, rubbing his eyes. "It's one hell of a rude awakening….." He muttered.

Snow stood up and stretched. "Mornin' everybody."

Serah walked towards Lightning and talked things up with her. Sora, Kairi and Mickey were socializing as well.

"Snow." Caius said. "Can we talk for a bit?"

Snow looked at Caius and Riku. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to align with me and Caius here?" Riku asked, grinning.

Snow smirked. "You got a deal."

"_I don't know if I can trust Caius…..but I might trust Riku." - Snow_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Immunity Challenge! Day 3<strong>

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called. The 16 players entered, looking over what the hosts had for them.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?" Alicia asked. Everyone nodded. "Babe, you wanna explain for me?"

"As you wish." Flash blushed, then faced the contestants. "For today's challenge, you will all be racing to the top of a giant tower. On my go, both tribes will crawl under an obstacle, then work together to collect three bags. Those bags contain pegs you'll need to get to the top. For the first wall, you will use a rope. For the second wall, you will use the pegs. And for the third wall, you'll have to help each other up. Once you reach the top, 4 people from each tribe will work together to solve the puzzle, waiting for them at the top. First tribe to complete all that, wins immunity, and won't have to go to tribal council." Flash then revealed the idol, which was a statuette of the forest's Legendary, Virizion. "Win this, and you won't have to go to tribal council and vote someone out. If you don't, you'll have to go to tribal council, and someone will be vote out. Worth playing for?"

Everyone agreed.

Once everyone was ready to run, Flash calls, "Alright, first immunity challenge of Survivor Pinwheel Forest, here we go! Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone made a beeline for the obstacle and began crawling under it. A few people bumped into each other along the way, but Sawk had a small lead on Throh.

Mastermind was chuckling a bit.

"Let's see...we have Lightning for Sawk! Troth better step it up!" She exclaimed.

Lightning hopped on Snow's shoulders and grabbed the bags. Then Throh finally emerged from the obstacle all covered in dirt.

"And we now have Asahina for Throh!" Alicia said.

Asahina then got the bags down with Sakura's help.

"Now you gotta hook that rope! Riku taking his chances for Sawk tribe, and Ikusaba doing the same for Throh tribe!" Flash calls. With such a small window, Riku began struggling to hook it. But Ikusaba, being a Fenrir soldier, used her experience to her advantage and nailed it on her first try, then climbed up the wall.

"Ikusaba, nailing it on the first try! Riku having a bit of trouble!" Flash announced, where a couple seconds later, he hooked it and began climbing up the wall to make up for lost time

"Throh has the lead." Mastermind chuckled.

Makoto then threw the pegs at the Fenrir soldier, Mukuro catching them. "Sawk, come on! Y'all losing!" Alicia yelled

Once the Sawk tribe got up the first wall, Kairi quickly inserted the pegs and climbed up first for her tribe, the others following. Both tribes were now on even ground.

"Alright, work your way up the third wall, people!" Alicia yelled. "Let's get it!" She clapped.

For the Throh tribe, Sakura ran up the wall and made it safely. However, on the Sawk tribe, Sora ran up the wall but slid back down.

Sakura began pulling her tribe members one by one, starting with Aoi, and then Makoto. Sora got help from Lightning, who began pushing her tribe members up the wall, making up for lost time. Soon enough, the Sawk Tribe then had the small lead and began working on the puzzle.

"Remember this is a symmetric puzzle." Flash told the contestants. "All the pieces look the same; just gotta find out how they will fit."

Throh got their tribe members all up and began working on the puzzle.

After much trial and error from both sides, one tribe ultimately got it correct...

"Flash!" One tribe called, the host going over to check it to say...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... "Correct! SAWK WINS THE FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!" Flash called, extending his arms above his head to signal the challenge was over.

"Bad news, Troth - you guys will be heading to Tribal Council when 1 of you shall be leaving." Mastermind said.

"Sawk Tribe, here you guys go." Flash handed them the idol, to which Caius happily took. "You guys enjoy the night off. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." And they left.

"Like Alicia said, Throh Tribe, we got nothin' for ya. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. We'll be seeing you later tonight." And they did so, Mondo angry that his tribe lost the first challenge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Throh is going to Tribal Council. *wah wah WAH***_

_**So anyway, who do you think will be leaving the forest? Please, please review! It'll help so much! :D **_

_**And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland", "The College Life of Mutual Killing", "Haunted Houses, Creepy Dolls, and Keyblades - Flash and Alicia Style!", "The Keyblade War - Total Madness "Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**_


	3. Episode 1 - Tribal Council (Throh)

**Throh Day 3**

With tribal council looming, everyone was getting their stories straight. Mondo and Kiyotaka were discussing the vote.

_"This sucks. This f***ing sucks. We lost the challenge, and now we gotta go vote someone out. And right now we're not sure who's going home tonight! This game puts so much damn stress on you, you know?" -Mondo_

Aoi and Sakura soon joined them. "So we got an idea who's going?" Aoi asked.

"We are having trouble doing just that!" Kiyotaka reported.

"No s***, sherlock." Mondo huffed. "You're not helping much either."

"Well what if we just vote out someone who doesn't have a partner?" The swimmer suggested. "Touko and Yasuhiro don't have anyone, so why not one of them?"

"That sounds ideal, Aoi..." Sakura mused.

_"This is a whole new side to Aoi I have yet to see...what really bothers me is why Mondo and Kiyotaka can't have one civil discussion this game. If they did we'd have more of a chance." -Sakura_

"Let's take out Touko." Mondo suddenly said. "She doesn't like it out here; I don't see why we have to make her suffer."

"Hey Mondo, why you wanna have Kawa go?" Aoi wondered, looking confused. Mondo said nothing as he looked away.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Mukuro were talking in the shelter.

"I think we should let Yasuhiro tell us who he wants out so we can make an accurate choice, you know?" Makoto suggested.

"Makoto, Yasuhiro's a loose cannon. He'll do whatever his 'fortune telling' will do for him. We can't control what he'll do tonight, but let him get comfy. He'll make a mistake, and that keeps us around for another three days." Mukruo reasoned. "We'd be better off voting out someone who's causing conflict, like either Mondo or Kiyotaka." Makoto nodded to that plan.

_"Soldiers have to be smart as well as strong, accurate, and agile. Letting Yasuhiro make a fool of himself tonight will work just in our favor tonight, and we can take him out later." -Mukuro_

Before tribal council, out in a wooded part of the forest, said fortune teller was using some sort of method to determine what would happen tonight. We won't show what he saw, but it shocked him.

* * *

><p>Soon all eight red buffed members arrived at Tribal Council, Flash waiting there for them. "Behind each of you is a torch. Find the one with your name on it, dip it in the fire pit and get fire." Everyone did as they were instructed.<p>

"What's the occasion, Flash?" Yasuhiro asked.

"This is the ritual here at tribal council. Because out here, fire represents your life in this game. When your fire goes out, so do you." Everyone took a seat afterwards.

"Let's talk about the first three days out here. Makoto, what's it like for you?" Flash asked.

"Well Flash, it's been interesting so far. I mean, interesting in the sense someone will win a million dollars." He answered.

"Touko, do you feel the same?" Flash continued.

"No...it's been tough for me. I'm an author, and it's getting a bit tough to adjust to life out here." She replied.

"Mukuro, before we began, Lightning said to keep your friends close and enemies closer. What did you say to that?" Flash wondered.

"Classic tactic. It just seems so overused in this game, keeping someone the jury would hate to the end just so they'd give you money." The soldier explained. "Just...it's too overused. Like a cliche."

"Sakura, how did it feel losing the first immunity challenge, let alone the first challenge this game?" Flash asked.

"Demoralizing." Sakura answered. "But we know that we can grow stronger from this experience."

"Okay, time to see if there is any truth in those words, because it is time. To vote. One by one, you will go up to the parchment and write the name of who you wanna see leave this game. Aoi, you're up first." And the swimmer went to cast her vote.

Sakura goes to vote.

Yasuhiro: "Hey, no offense, but this is for my own safety." (?)

Makoto: "If you see this vote tonight, know this was all Mukuro's idea." (Mondo)

Mukuro goes to vote.

Touko goes to vote.

Mondo: "Hey, I just want to not have you suffer anymore, alright? No hard feelings." (Touko)

Kiyotaka goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes." Flash goes to get a clay urn with various Pokemon carved into it. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol they would like to play, please do so now." No one did.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, that person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote," Flash showed the first vote, "Mondo." The biker shrugged it off, crossing his fingers.

"Second vote, Touko. One vote Touko, one vote Mondo." The author nodded, sighing.

"Third vote, Kiyotaka. One vote apiece for Kiyotaka, Mondo, and Touko." The prefect looked shocked, but quickly regained his posture, nodding in acceptance.

"Fourth vote, Touko. Two votes Touko, one vote Mondo and Kiyotaka." Yasuhiro mouthed 'Sorry' to Makoto, who looked at him funny.

"Fifth vote, Kiyotaka. Two votes Touko and Kiyotaka, one vote Mondo." Kiyotaka looked at his bro worried, but Mondo reassured him, and Flash finished with,

"First person voted out of Survivor Pinwheel Forest is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

... "Touko. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch." Touko sighed and brought her torch up to Flash.

"Touko, your tribe has spoken." And Flash snuffed her torch, adding, "Time for you to go." She nodded, breathing a sigh and left.

"Well that tribal council told me this tribe seemed a bit divided down three ways, and that's got to change before it tears you apart, and the other tribe beats you. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, G'night." And the seven did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Touko's Final Words: Guess it wasn't meant to be...at least I'll be back with Byakuya whenever he gets back from wherever he's going. Always a busy man he is. That's something good that came out of this I guess...<strong>

* * *

><p>The votes!<p>

Touko- Mondo, Kiyotaka, Aoi, Sakura, Yasuhiro

Mondo- Makoto

Kiyotaka- Touko, Mukuro

* * *

><p>(Mastermind: Shocking...<p>

Flash: I know. Monica! Get in here.

Monica: What?

Flash: Say the disclaimer!

Monica: *groans* Mastermind doesn't own anything used in the making of the story. Every thing goes to their respected owners. However, she owns me. Flash belongs to Flash...*facepalms*

Mastermind: Thanks, Monica!

Monica: *sighs*

Flash: Alright then... For my girlfriend and Monica, this is Flash signing off. Bye!)


	4. Episode 2!

_Previously, on Survivor:_

_16 people from all walks of life came to the Unova region's Pinwheel Forest to play the game of Survivor. They were put on tribes, the Throh and Sawk tribe, both rivals and natives to the area._

_At the Throh tribe camp, Kiyotaka was quick to lay out priorities, and almost everyone seemed to be okay with it. Yasuhiro attempted to align with Makoto, while Mukuro got the fire started. Alliances formed quickly here, as Kiyotaka and Mondo aligned with Aoi and Sakura, as well as Mukuro forming a shaky alliance with Makoto._

_At the Sawk tribe camp, Lightning rubbed Caius and Riku the wrong way, making the two align having a common enemy. Sora and Kairi went to get the water, and they aligned with King Mickey. Lightning and Serah also aligned._

_At the first immunity challenge, the Sawk tribe won out in a very close race, sending the Throh tribe to tribal council._

_Before that, Mondo campaigned with his alliance to vote out Touko, and Makoto and Mukuro let Yasuhiro act on his own, setting himself up as a target._

_And at tribal council, Mondo got his wish as Touko Fukawa was the first person voted out of the game. 15 are left, who will be voted out next? Find out, now._

* * *

><p><strong>Throh: Kiyotaka, Mondo, Aoi, Sakura, Makoto, Yasuhiro, Mukuro<strong>

**Sawk: Lightning, Serah, Caius, Snow, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere in the forest, Day 4<strong>

Flash is out in the forest alone, speaking to the camera.

"This game has one big twist that is going to be in play come the merge. A 17th player will be joining the game come the merge. Who will that be? We'll get to that when the time comes." He says. "So keep that in mind as the game progress."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Throh Day 4<strong>

Aoi wakes up first thing in the morning to see something approaching camp. It's Throh from Day 1! He is holding a note in his hand, to which the swimmer take and reads.

"'Congratulations for surviving the first three days. The Throh you see here will be helping out around camp, but may not be an official tribe member yet. For now, all he can do is help around camp and help find food. -Flash'" Aoi looked at the note again.

_"So apparently the hosts are letting us have...I think they're called Pokemon, I could be wrong; help us out at camp, and hinted that it may be a tribe member one of these days! Holy doughnut holes!" -Aoi_

The rest of the tribe wakes up and reads the note as well. Everyone seemed happy about it, so they went off in groups as the game was still going on. Makoto and Yasuhiro were meeting up in a wooded part of camp.

"Alright, so I did put a ballot down for Touko, but the spirits told me that someone else would have gone, and that would have sucked." He explained.

"Is this something game related, because I think you might have hit your head or something." Makoto deadpanned.

_"I changed my lost last night to Touko, since the spirits told me my game would have been ruined if she didn't go. But everything's right with the world. We just gotta win some challenges now." -Yasuhiro_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sawk Day 4 <strong>

Lightning was walking around the campsite since everybody else was asleep. She then sees Sawk from the first day out of the corner of her eye, walking towards her. He then handed Lightning the note, stepping back. Lightning then read the note.

"Congrats for surviving 3 days out here. The Sawk you see will be helping you guys find food and help y'all around camp for now. However, he isn't an official tribe member yet." - Mastermind.

_"This is kinda odd..." - Lightning._

Everybody else starts waking up, groaning and yawning. Caius stood up and looked at the Sawk. "Lightning. What the hell is this?" He said, pointing at the Sawk.

Lightning sighed and shoved the note is Caius' face. "Read the damn note, Ballard."

_"I think Lightning's a little mad this morning..." - Caius_

Caius then read the note and had a surprised look on his face. "You've gotta be kidding me..." He said.

Everybody else that woke up gathered around Caius and read the letter. Some had shocking expressions while others looked like they was stunned by a taser.

"Anyway, good job on yesterday's win, everybody." Lightning stated.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Throh Day 5<strong>

Aoi and Mondo were lying down in the shelter. They watched as Mukuro and Throh walk off in search of food. "I gotta ask, Mondo. What's your opinion on Taka?" The swimmer asked.

"I seriously think...the man's gotta lighten up." Mondo answered. "He's an ass half the time, but at least I can stand him. He's tolerable, but annoying. Anything else I should mention?"

Aoi giggled. "I just thought we should get to know our allies better, you know? Listen, we have the majority here as long as we don't go behind each other's backs."

_"I wanted to get to know Mondo better, so I asked him about Kiyotaka. Those two just seem so close, it's kinda scary once you think about it. Maybe I'm just jelly about their friendship, but then again; Sakura and I are tight like they are." -Aoi_

"I think it's fair you tell me about Sakura, missy." Mondo said. "Only fair."

"Tough, kind, smart, a really likable ally. So you think the four of us can ride to the final 4 together?" The biker nods.

_"Damn straight I'm taking these three to the final 4! It's the only road I got right now, and maybe if Throh can join us later on, that makes us a strong 5. I'm actually starting to like this game." -Mondo_

Makoto is idling about, messing with his hair. Sakura looks at him as she is tending to the fire, but pays him no mind.

_"I do want to make sure who casted what vote at the last Tribal Council. I think either Makoto or Mukuro put that vote down for Mondo, and Touko and the other one of those two put down the votes for Kiyotaka. Those two, we need to break them up first chance we get." -Sakura_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sawk Day 5<strong>

Lightning and Serah were walking to get more water since they ran out. "Light, can I ask you something?" Serah asked.

Lightning nodded. "Go ahead, Serah."

"Why did you want to align with me?"

Lightning looked at Serah. "For 2 exact reasons. 1, Because I know we can win together. And 2, I want you to stay the hell away from Caius Ballard." She stated.

Serah nodded. "Even if one of us get kicked off?"

"Yes, Serah." Lightning said, pulling Serah into a sisterly embrace.

However, Riku and Caius were looking at the 2 from a distance.

_"This sisterly crap is some *bleep*..." - Riku_

_"I have to figure out a way to get Serah to align with me and Riku." - Caius_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Immunity Challenge! Day 6<strong>

"Come on in guys!" The hosts called, the players coming into the challenge area.

"Sawk tribe, getting your first look at the new Throh tribe. Touko voted out last tribal council." No one really seemed surprised.

"Flash." Mastermind whispered in his ear. "I need to go. I need to check on something."

Flash nodded, whispering 'Okay.' back to her. Then turning to the other contestants, he asked, "Guys ready for today's challenge?" Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Alright, first thing's first. I'll take the idol back." Caius handed the idol back. "Immunity is once again up for grabs."

Mastermind grinned and took off. In her place next to Flash, stood Monica, Alicia's intern.

_"I *bleep* hate this job..." - Monica_

Flash wondered what was going on. "Monica, did Alicia want you to explain today's challenge?"

"Hell no, she didn't. She wanted me to stand in her place." Monica said, grinning a little.

"I don't think I got the memo from production about today's challenge." Flash nervously commented.

"I did. From your girlfriend of a mastermind, Flash." Monica counters.

All the contestants could say was 'Ooh...'

"Then if you know," Flash said, regaining his composure. "perhaps you could explain today's challenge."

"Don't get smart with me." She muttered. "Today, you guys will be playing dodgeball...in the mud. However, you all will be using paintballs AND dodgeballs. But there is a surprise in store that I will not be revealing." She said.

"So in other words, a different spin on the game of dodgeball. I can assume the last team standing at the end, wins immunity can reward, right?" Flash just summed up what his brain was processing.

"Hell yeah!" Monica replied, patting Flash on the head.

"Well, not only will you be playing for immunity," Flash continued. "you'll also be playing for comfort items. Pillows, blankets, and tarp. Things to keep you warm and dry in the next several weeks to come. Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, Sawk tribe you have one additional member, you need to pick someone to sit out. Who's it gonna be?" He asked.

Everybody on the Sawk tribe looked at Caius.

"Fine, I'll sit out." Caius said, stepping away from the tribe.

"Okay, so Caius is sitting this challenge out." Flash shrugged. "I'll give you guys a minute to strategize, then we'll get started."

Monica was grinning madly. Like 'mad scientist bringing despair to the world' madly.

Once everyone was ready, Flash called, "Alright, here we go! Playing for immunity and reward! Survivor's ready? Go!"

Both tribes ran towards the paintball guns, grabbing one and running over to their respective sides. In the front for Throh was Ishimaru, Mondo and Sakura. In the front for Sawk was Lightning, Serah, and King Mickey. The 6 then ran towards the dodgeballs, while everybody else start shooting the other tribe with the paintball guns.

Then something came over Monica's walkie talkie. "Yo...Hey, Alicia...They doing the challenge right now...He tried to get smart with me...I'm not going to slap him...Alright...Peace!" She said, hanging up the walkie talkie. "Flash..."

"Is Alicia planning something where she gets in on the challenge herself?" He wondered, watching the challenge play along.

Paintballs and dodgeballs were flying like hell.

"She is your girlfriend, so maybe. Maybe not." Monica said.

The tribes were still going strong until there was...fog covering the field.

Monica grinned again.

Flash smirked. "She knows what she's doing. I like it." Flash then had a grin, really curious as to what Alicia had up her sleeve.

Monica laughed. "I gotta give her some credit..."

Then buckets of hot water was poured on the tribes.

"Damn. She needs to do this more..."

While this hindered their performances, one of them remained strong throughout.

_"While this seemed like unusual, which shouldn't be a surprise, I've been on rougher battlefields. This challenge isn't all that hard for me." -Mukuro_

"Flash, what do you think so far?" Monica asked.

The fog got to the point where both tribes couldn't see each other.

"I think it's anyone's game at this point. Though I really wonder if we've reached a winner of this challenge yet..." He answered.

Mastermind then came back to where Flash and Monica was, grinning. "Hey dear."

"Hey Alicia. You think we've reached a winner yet?" Flash wondered.

Mastermind nodded. "Yes, we have." She said.

The fog cleared up and the Sawk tribe was down for the count.

"It's over now. THROH WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Flash called. The tribe in question hugged and cheered despite being all muddy.

Once everyone congregated, Flash handed the idol to the Throh tribe. "I think you guys deserve a night off from what I've seen. Grab your reward, and your stuff, head back to camp. Rest easy now." And they did so, Sakura and Mondo carrying the reward back with them.

"Sawk tribe, you guys now have tribal council tonight. Grab your stuff and head back." She said with a grin on her face.

The Sawk tribe then got up limping and headed back to camp, Caius following them. Lightning then looked at Alicia out of the corner of her eye quickly and then walked away.

"Did I do good, babe?" Alicia asked, hugging him.

Mastermind grinned. "I do. Monica! You coming?"

"Nope. I'm gonna chill with Flash back at the crib, watching the *bleep* go down." Monica replied.

"Aight then."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I feel bad for Sawk...not really. XD So anyway, who do you think will be voted off tonight? *dun dun DUH*_**

**_Please leave a review! It would make me happy!_**

**__**And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland", "The College Life of Mutual Killing", "Haunted Houses, Creepy Dolls, and Keyblades - Flash and Alicia Style!", "The Keyblade War - Total Madness "Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**__**


	5. Epsiode 2 - Tribal Council (Sawk)

**Sawk Day 6**

Caius, Riku and Snow meet up in the shelter before heading to tribal council. "Clear cut, it's Lightning going home, right? I don't think there needs to be further discussion." Caius smirked.

"Yeah, whatever works Caius." Snow answered.

"_This game, it's really scary, since I'm worried if Caius is gonna flip on me or not when Lightning and Serah go home. I think it comes down to the keyblade wielders, and I don't want my fate in their hands." -Snow_

Riku nodded to the plan, not really caring about what would happen. Once Caius left to get more rice for himself, Snow looked at Riku.

"Hey man, can I ask you a favor?" Snow asked. Riku slowly nodded. "I want to change my vote for tonight."

"_I heard Snow out tonight, and from what he explained to me, I'm unsure about if I want to change my vote or not. I don't know if Snow is bulls%$#ing me, but maybe later he'll be the one to crack." -Riku_

* * *

><p>After a while, all 8 blue buffed players were finally at Tribal Council where Mastermind was waiting for them, clad in black. "Welcome to Tribal Council, where one of you shall be leaving. All of you grab the torch with your name on it from behind you guys." Everybody grabbed their torch.<p>

"Why are you wearing all black? You look like you're going to a funeral." Riku said. Mastermind chuckled.

"I'm not going to answer you, smart*bleep*." She scoffed. "The torch represents your life here. If it goes out, you will out of the game. Sit." Everybody sat down.

Mastermind smiled. "Let's get talking about the first 6 days here. Lightning, what do you think about everybody here?" She asked.

"Let's see...I know some people in this tribe are kind-hearted while others have tricks up their sleeves." Lightning replied, glaring at Caius, the latter glaring back.

"Serah, what did you think about losing today's challenge?" Alicia tilted her head.

"Losing today's challenge was making me upset but I got over it. I mean, it's just one challenge. It's not the end of the world or anything." Serah answered.

"Mickey, do you feel your vote will have any effect tonight?" Alicia wondered.

"Well Alicia, I fear that might be the case. It's stressful being the swing vote as it really can put a target on your back." He answered.

"It's about to get more stressful. Because now it is time to vote. One by one, you will each come up to the parchment and write the name of who you want to see leave. Sora, you're first."

Sora went to cast his vote.

Kairi casts her vote.

Riku: "Sorry. I can't have you messing with Caius." (Lightning)

King Mickey: "Your loss." (?)

Serah: "Sorry, I need for you to stay away from me." (Caius)

Snow casts his vote.

Caius casts his vote.

Lightning casts her vote.

Mastermind walked off to tally the votes. She then comes back with a clay urn craved with various Pokémon on it. "Once I read the votes, the decision is decided and that person has to leave immediately from the tribal council area." She said. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol they would like to play, do it now." Nobody moved.

"Alright then. First vote...Caius." Mastermind read. Lightning was hoping not to go home.

"Second vote, Lightning. One vote Caius, one vote Lightning." Lightning kept her cool.

"Third vote, Caius. Two votes Caius, one vote Lightning." Caius was shocked.

"Fourth vote, Caius. Three votes Caius, one vote Lightning."

"Fifth vote, Lightning. Three votes Caius, two votes Lightning."

"Second person voted out of Survivor Pinwheel Forest is...Caius Ballard. That's four, that's enough, I'm sorry, give me your torch. Your tribe has spoken." And Caius did so, anger in his eyes. Mastermind snuffed his torch. "Time for you to go."

Caius sighed and left. Lightning breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Caius' Final Words - I was thinking that Lightning was going to go, but the tribe, even Riku, votes for me. *sighs* Forget them...Forget them all.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Anyway, grab your things and head back to camp. Good night." And the seven did so, Mastermind leaving afterwards.<p>

* * *

><p>The votes!<p>

Lightning - Riku, Snow

Caius - Serah, Sora, Kairi, King Mickey

* * *

><p>(Monica: Mastermind doesn't own anything used in the making of the story. Everything goes to their respected owners. However, she owns me. Flash belongs to Flash. For Mastermind and Flash, this is Monica saying good night. Bye! *chucks up the deuces*)<p> 


End file.
